


Percy and Nico Sitting in a Tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G

by FandomsAreLife8_26_91



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Percico - Freeform, Short One Shot, Tumblr Prompt, kissing ensues, will and nico are besties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 12:49:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4877467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomsAreLife8_26_91/pseuds/FandomsAreLife8_26_91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Prompt: Nico letting Percy know he is his type, leading them to kiss.<br/>Summary: Nico takes Will's advice, and he's glad he did. (This takes place a few months after the war)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Percy and Nico Sitting in a Tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, all rights go to Rick Riordan.

“Hey, Will.” 

“What’s up Neeks?”

I glare at him, “Don’t call me that.”

“Fine  _death boy_ , what’s up?”

I roll my eyes at Will’s childishness, “I need help.”

“With what?” He said while wrapping and cutting bandages.

I sigh, “With Percy.” That got his attention. He grabbed me by the wrist and dragged me to an empty room in the infirmary. He sat me on the bed and pulled up a chair so we were facing each other. 

“Spill.” 

I took a deep breath, “Will, I can’t do this anymore. I keep trying to avoid him, because then maybe I can get over him, but he keeps trying to hang out with me, trying to make up for all those years he left me alone. But, Will, I’m afraid if I do hang out with him, I’ll do something stupid that I’ll regret later. But at the same time, I don’t want to hurt his feelings. What do I do, Will?”

“Well,” He started, “I think you should tell him about the way you feel about him.”

“Are you crazy?” I squeal, wait, the ghost king does not squeal. In a much deeper voice, I continue, “What if he doesn’t want to be my friend anymore, what if he hates me, what if-”

“He returns your feelings, Nico.” Will interrupted.

“Really, Will? I don’t think Percy Jackson will like me back, or at least, is gay, like, at all.”

“You don’t know that, Percy is full of surprises, especially since he broke up with Annabeth, the whole camp literally went into shock. And besides, if he is a jerk to you, then I’ll shoot him with an arrow.”

“Will, we both know that you can’t use a bow to save your life.”

“Exactly, I’ll ‘accidentally’, shoot him with an arrow.” He said grinning.

“But then you’ll have to heal him.”

“Eh, it’ll be worth it, but seriously Nico, go and tell him.” He made a shooing motion towards the door.

“Fine, fine fine fine, you win, I’ll go tell him, you happy?”

“Very.” I hear him say as I leave the infirmary. Well, here goes nothing.

————————————————————————————————

I find Percy training with Jason. I take a deep breath, here I go. “Hey, Percy, can I talk to you, in private.” I say nervously as I walk up to him and Jason.

Jason gives me a look, then winks at me and says, “Go ahead Jackson, I was wanting to go talk to Piper about something, anyway. See ya.” He walked away, leaving me alone with Percy. 

“Let’s go to my cabin, there’s no one to listen to us in there.” He says, walking towards his cabin. I follow him through Camp Half-Blood and once we arrive we sit on two different beds, facing each other. “So, what’s up?” He asks.

“Well, there’s something important I need to tell you.” I say nervously.

He nods his head, a sign that he wants me to go on. I take a deep breath, “Okay, for awhile now, I, uh, I’ve um, had this, ugh, this um,” I feel like I’m going to hyperventilate. But then, there is a hand resting reassuringly on my kneecap.

“Nico it’s okay, you can tell me.” He says soothingly, and for some reason, that gives me enough courage to spill my guts.

“Okay, well, for awhile now, since I first met you, to be exact, I’ve had this crush on you, so if you don’t want to be friends anymore or if you hate me, that’s okay, I’ll under-” I’m cut off by lips crashing into mine. My brain finally reacts and I kiss back. 

But then, our moment is ruined by two blond idiots singing “Percy and Nico sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G,”

“GO AWAY!” Percy and I both yell. The two blonds run away laughing.

“So much for keeping the door closed, am I right?”

I chuckle and practically lunge at Percy, kissing him again. He kisses back and smiles against my lips, running his fingers through my hair. Let’s just say, it got a little heated in the Poseidon cabin.

 


End file.
